


Pleading the Fifth

by sexylibrarian1



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Edging, F/M, Name Calling, Orgasm Control, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian1/pseuds/sexylibrarian1
Summary: You are a new student, doing research in the library. PWP. One shot.





	Pleading the Fifth

You had been completely aware that there were magical beings in the world before you transferred schools, but you weren’t expecting to run across four of them within days of arriving.

Usually, one was quite enough. But four–four was too goddamn much, and so, the second you got a decent amount of time to do something other than homework, you ran down to an entirely different section of the library with one key word in your head: “Ipswich.”

And unfortunately, you found next to nothing. The only things you’d read were things you already knew–five sons, one was an asshole, Harry Potter Salazar Slytherin bullshit.

At least it wasn’t homework.

You thunked yet another thick tome down on the floor beside you, adding it to the pile before experimentally picking the whole thing up. It was still good, you could add at most another two books on before reaching your limit.

“Damn, what are you trying to do, break a record for the most books read in the first three weeks of classes?”

You turned, an affronted expression on your face, and eyed the boy standing next to you. He had peculiar brown eyes that looked almost gold if he turned a certain way, thick, wavy brown hair, a jawline that could cut steel, covered in a few days’ worth of stubble, and full, pouty lips.

He smiled.

“Uh–” You turned pink. “I was just… doing research.”

He snatched the books, paged curiously through them, and paused on a page. “Ipswich…” he murmured, raising an eyebrow at you. “Getting into things you don’t understand, aren’t you?”

You went redder. “I just… I’ve heard rumors-”

“Oh, I’m sure you have,” he told you, lip curling. “I’m also sure that what you’ve heard is a bunch of crap.”

“How so?”

“That-” he told you, picking up the books and putting them back out of your reach on the shelves- “is none of your business. And it couldn’t be learned in books, anyway. It would have to be… experienced.”

You felt a thrill of arousal rush from your stomach straight down to your core. “Then maybe I want to experience it,” you snapped, disliking this boy’s arrogance.

“You don’t know what you’re asking, sweetheart,” he shot back, but his voice was soft. Oddly, you could almost _see_ it, dripping over you like honey; you barely had time to reflect on the oddity of that before another thrill of arousal rolled through you. The boy leered. “Magic isn’t meant to be understood by those who aren’t born with it.” Your legs began to tremble as the waves of arousal became more frequent, and you grabbed onto the shelf for support. “Never… _fuck_ … with things you don’t understand.”

Fingers were inside you now, stroking, applying pressure, crooking fast and hard, while teeth nibbled and bit at your neck and breasts. Your hips bucked; you whimpered. “What-”

“I told you not to fuck with things you didn’t understand, silly bitch,” he snarled. All at once, everything stopped, and you moaned. “You’ll have to come find me if you want the rest of it, sweetheart,” he whispered, and your eyes popped open.

No one was there.


End file.
